Magic Changes
by MidnightMoonFaery
Summary: This fanfiction was created by me putting my music on shuffle and using whatever song came up as inspiration for each chapter, so I am basically making a story out of random songs! Hopefully this will work out, story is a J/S romance, only Labyrinth couple I ship so please read and review!
1. Those Magic Changes

**Right so this is my first FanFiction and I've gone for an unusual technique, put my music on shuffle and used each song as a new chapter so I am basically making a story out of random music! Don't know if this will work but I'll give it a try :D Chapter 1 is the song Those Magic Changes (Sha Na Na)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own no rights to Labyrinth or to any songs featured in this fanfiction **

Chapter 1 – Those Magic Changes

How many years had it been now? 50? 100? More? Jareth sighed as he stared out of the castle into the bleak sky above the Labyrinth. His thoughts were constantly occupied by the dark haired, emerald eyed girl that had defeated him all those years ago and in doing so, stolen his heart. He was supposed to be attending a ball in honour of his sister Princess Niamh's engagement to the famous Underground poet, Oisin. But tonight his mind was firmly set on only one person, Sarah. The last thing he wanted to do was celebrate the love another couple had for each other but he knew how his father would react to his absence. Niamh had always been his father's favourite and got anything her heart desired. She adored her brother so quite obviously wanted him present at her engagement ball. King Manannán was anxious that Jareth attend, so as to please his demanding daughter and Jareth knew the hell he would face should he choose to not attend. With one last glance at the night sky, Jareth heaved himself up off the stone ledge which he had perched upon countless times over the years, only to leap from the window after changing to his owl form. Soaring high, he was soon out of sight of the Goblin Kingdom castle.

It is hard for one to imagine the peace and serenity that can be found when all alone in the sky, there is truly no one that could disturb your thoughts. Perhaps this is why Jareth could often be seen gracing the skies in his owl form. His only escape from the pressures and responsibilities of running a kingdom as hectic as that of the Goblins. Sooner than he would have liked, he arrived at the High Court Palace in the Sea Kingdom, home of his father, the High King Manannán and his beloved mother, Queen Fand. He landed silently in the forest adjacent to the magnificent palace and slowly began making his way to the ball. Upon reaching the edge of the forest he lifted his head to the sky and whispered:

"Sarah my love…" as his words were carried away in the gentle evening breeze. He would give anything to have her with him right now, he could just picture how stunning she would look in a ball gown, like she had all those years ago in her peach-induced fantasy. Suddenly she was stood beside him, dressed in her dream pearl white ball gown with the silver hair piece in her perfect chocolate locks. She smiled at him as he held out his hand to her. He too wore the same royal blue jewelled jacket he had all those years ago. He took her in his arms and they danced slowly on the forest edge before she leaned to whisper in his ear:

"Jareth…" and she was gone. Jareth shook his head now realising that yet again, she wasn't here, simply a figment of his imagination. How these small dreams were driving him insane! He needed her back but after all this time, he doubted she would remember her childhood adventure. But now was no time to dwell on his depressing situation, he had to attend a ball, whether he liked it or not. He adjusted his posture so he moved with feline grace and held his head high, every inch the future High King.

He approached the doors to the ballroom, he knew he was late but he couldn't have cared less. He stood at the top of the stairs as the announcer called:

"The Crown Prince Jareth, King of the Goblin realm has arrived"

Jareth then began his descent of the stairs, all eyes on him. He could feel his fathers cold glare and swore he heard his sisters sigh of relief. Without even looking, he knew all the Fae women would be taking in his flawless appearance, he was the most sought after bachelor of the Underground. He also knew he was the most hated man as Fae men had much pride and wanted full female attention. Jareth took that away from each and every one of them, none could compare to him. The most jealous of all was his cousin, Bran. He and Jareth had grown up together as Bran had been orphaned as a young child. His mother perished in childbirth and his father was killed in battle. His uncle Manannán took him in and he was raised alongside Jareth and Niamh. His jealously began at a young age, Jareth was always the more popular of the two princes and Niamh took quite a disliking to Bran, whereas she adored Jareth. She still felt this way now and Jareth was almost surprised to spot his raven hair in the crowded ballroom, he was not the kind of person Niamh would want at any function in her honour. Yet there he was. Jareth ignored his cousin's glances and went straight to his sister.

"Darling sister, I wish you and Oisin every happiness in life, may your marriage live on until the Underground crumbles."

"Oh Jareth, I worried you were not coming! I'm glad you have for it means so much to me, please come and meet Oisin's parents," and with that, she dragged him over to the handsome couple at the edge of the dance floor.

"Jareth I would like you to meet Fionn and Sadhbh, Oisin's parents, this is my brother, Jareth."

"Ah, so good to finally meet you, Jareth," said Fionn bowing before the Crown Prince. Sadhbh swept a beautiful curtsey before saying:

"We have heard much about you Prince Jareth, such an honour to meet you at long last."

"What a delight to meet you too, what a fine son you have in Oisin, my sister could not have found a better match if she had tried!" Jareth smiled at the couple and excused himself quickly. He needed to find the two things that got him through nights like this. Alcohol and women.

He quickly located a barrel of the finest Underground wine and helped himself to a glass, knowing many more would follow. After downing it, he went in search of his first female companion, she would be good for a few dances before he turned his attention elsewhere. All Fae women were the same and he resented each and every one of them with the exception of his mother and sister. He spied one woman who had been watching him the whole night and had an obvious interest in him. He approached her and bowed low before saying:

"Fine lady, would you care to dance?"

Her face lit up but she kept her composure and quickly accepted his request. He swept her in his arms as every other female guest sighed in disappointment and shot jealous glares at the lucky woman chosen by Jareth. She stared longingly into his eyes but Jareth never once returned her loving glances. He stared into space, his mind elsewhere thinking only of Sarah. He paid no attention to the music yet still managed to match it with his graceful movements. The song ended and there was a small round of applause before the orchestra began the next. The first few notes hit Jareth like stones. It was the very same song he had sung to Sarah in her dream all that time ago. As The World Falls Down. He stared down at the woman in his arms and was startled to see his beloved Sarah! He began to dance again and sung the song to her. He felt her melt into him as she sighed blissfully. He had not been as happy in years as he danced around the room with his Sarah, paying no attention to the many eyes that followed them, unable to look away. As the song came to an end he opened his eyes to look down at Sarah again, only to realise it was that Fae woman whose name he didn't even know. He released her from his arms quickly and walked away laughing, in the search of more wine. He never noticed the giggles that came from the surrounding women as he abandoned her on the dance floor, alone. He never noticed her face flaring scarlet in embarrassment. He never noticed her fleeing from the room to escape the humiliation. But most importantly, he never noticed his cousin follow the distressed woman with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Jareth had once again filled his crystal glass with the finest wine the Underground had to offer and was calmly sipping it as he sauntered out onto the balcony. He placed his glass on the marble rail with his hands either side of it. He closed his eyes and breathed in the night air before raising his head to the sky. Slowly, he re-opened his eyes to gaze at the stars, like perfect jewels in the midnight skies. He sighed and whispered:

"You'll come back to me some day, I know."

**Right, Chapter 1 done! Hopefully you liked it and I would really appreciate reviews on what you liked/didn't like and any ideas on how to improve it. You could try listening to the song this chapter is based on and see if you can see any connection, each chapter will be based on a particular song's lyrics so you can try listening to the song before or after, up to you. Anyway, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up very soon so stick with me! :D**


	2. West End Girl

**Trying to get as much written as I can in my school holidays so here's Chapter 2! This chapter is the song West End Girls by the Pet Shop Boys, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own no rights to Labyrinth or to any songs featured in this fanfiction :( **

Chapter 2 – West End Girl

Life after the Labyrinth was always going to be different. Deep down, Sarah had always known this. But slowly, her life had spiralled out of control, how she did not know but it had most definitely happened.

After her triumphant adventure in the Labyrinth and her victory party with all her new-found friends, Sarah had simply gone to bed and woken up the next morning to Toby's screams. It was then she convinced herself everything had been a dream, a stupid, childish dream and it was now time to grow up. From that day forward, she stopped dressing up, reciting stories, playing with teddies but most of all, she stopped believing in all the magical wonders that she had dreamt of her whole life. She transformed overnight from a sweet innocent girl who lived in a fantasy land to a typical rebellious teenager who was convinced the world was against her. She stopped going to school and fell in with the wrong crowd. At the age of 18, she left home and moved into a small, grungy apartment with a group of friends. 8 of them shared a space designed for two. Not that this bothered any of them, they were all too drunk most of the time to notice the terrible, cramped conditions in which they lived. Sarah's family were obviously not happy with the life she had chosen. She rarely visited them anymore, Karen didn't complain as she didn't want this "wreck of a girl poisoning Toby's innocent mind." Robert, on the other hand, wanted to see his daughter. He felt guilty, as though he had neglected her so much that she turned to alcohol for comfort. He felt he had failed her as a parent and was determined to make it right. He had a plan and he was set on putting things right.

The next time Sarah visited home, Robert gave her his idea:

"Now Sarah, I am very concerned about the life you have chosen, can you really say you are happy?"

"Course, why wunt a be?" Sarah grunted.

"Well you can hardly call your life…successful. I have a proposition for you, please just hear me out"

"Propa-what now?" questioned Sarah. Robert had forgotten that his daughter lacked a full education and had most likely lost much of her knowledge.

"An…idea. I have contacted your mother in England. She's living in London and we both thought it would be a good idea for you to move over there and have a fresh start in life and…"

"Oh I see! Gettin' rid of me now, don't want me in the way no more do yah? Don' worry, I'll go and be out yah way, happy now?" Sarah screeched. Robert sighed, in actual fact, he was very happy that his troublesome daughter had agreed to move over to England. He thought it would take a lot more to convince her but maybe she didn't let on just how much she hated life and perhaps also felt she needed a fresh start. Either way, she was going!

Before she knew it, Sarah found herself in London with a mother who didn't really want her. She spent a few months living with her mother and actually began to sober up. But she felt just as unwanted here as she had in America with her father. After a few lonely months in her mother's huge London townhouse, Sarah packed her case and left. She didn't know where she was going, just away.

Unbeknownst to her, she ended up in the West London area of Soho. It was dark by now and Sarah knew it couldn't be safe for a young girl to be out on the streets alone at this time. She had to find someplace to stay. She saw a small club not far from where she was, it was called The Crystal Lounge. Something was drawing her to that place and she felt she had to go. Upon entering the club, she was met with a flight of stairs and as she climbed them, she heard music playing. At the top of the stairs was a curtain and she opened it to find a room full of tables and chairs and a stylish bar in the corner. There was a huge stage at the far end of the room, hung with heavy red curtains with bright spotlights illuminating it. No one was performing at this moment in time. The room was all decorated in reds and purples, quite sultry colours Sarah thought. It was a very nice club but she had the feeling it could very well be nothing but a cheap, nasty strip club. All the patrons sat at the tables were men, some young, some old. Women in the same outfits but different colours sauntered round, winking at customers and delivering drinks. These girls had to be the waitresses. A few stood behind the bar, leaning over and flirting with the men sat on the high stools. Sarah shook her head at all of this, she had just begun to turn her life around, she couldn't end up in a place like this, could she? Just as she turned to leave, a door nearby opened and a middle-aged woman stepped out. She looked Sarah up and down before saying:

"Can I help you?"

"N-no, just...just lost."

"Oh an American, don't get many of you 'round here. So you're 'lost' are you?"

"Well not lost exactly, just um… exploring! Yeah, that's right, exploring."

"Darlin' don't even bother with the stories, I know girls like you. So, I guess you want a job, huh?"

"A job? What, here? I mean, no offence but I can't stay in a place like… well… this!"

"Oh, think you're too good for us?"

"Not at all!"

"Well I'm offering you a job, take it."

"Fine! Fine, I will!" Sarah pouted at the woman, she didn't know her and she had just accepted a job in her sleazy club. Wow, she made some bad choices. The woman simply grinned.

"Well I'm Maralyn, owner of The Crystal Lounge and these are our girls…" The girls seemed to all stop and as she said each name, they all turned to glance at Sarah.

"Jasmine, Trixabelle, Alexis, Amelia, Tallulah, Honey, Callie and finally our twins, Mila and Lila." When each girl had been said, Sarah turned to Maralyn.

"Are those their real names or…?"

"Some are, some aren't, depends if I liked it or not. Sorry darlin' but I ain't a fan of 'Sarah' so from now on you're Sienna."

"But I like Sarah, that's my name!"

"I don't like Sarah so that's not your name. Callie, get her sorted please," and with that, Maralyn went back to her office, shutting the door behind her. Callie walked over to Sarah.

"Hey Sienna," she drawled, "Follow me; I'll fix you up." Sarah had no choice but to follow Callie down to the basement of the building which turned out to be the girls' rooms. Callie opened the one at the end of the narrow corridor; there was a single bed, a rickety cupboard and dim lamp. That was it. What a life.

Sarah soon settled into being a waitress at The Crystal Lounge. She had regressed back to the former life she had led in America. Men in the club mostly left her alone as they were too engrossed in the various acts performing on the stage. Sarah got on with her job and ignored everything and everyone around her, including the other girls. She just wanted to make enough money to get out of this place so she became a total recluse and the other girls took an instant dislike to her and her solitary existence. Sarah liked it better this way, she didn't want to interact with the girls, she told herself it was because they were beneath her and she didn't want to be involved with them. But in reality, she knew she was no better than they were and she didn't involve herself with them in the fear she would develop close sisterly bonds and be unable to leave them for a better life. So she kept to herself and the others left her to it.

After her first month, she started to encounter more and more trouble working in the club. Somehow, the men seemed to be more interested in her and her alone. Interest in the other girls dwelled as it all focused in on her. But it only seemed to happen when a certain man was in the club. He had jet black hair and was known as Brad. He always complimented Sarah and tipped her highly. She was the only girl he would allow to wait on him; the others never got a second glance. She was grateful of the money she got but hated the attention. She liked to be invisible in this place but with Brad around, it was simply impossible. One night she couldn't bear to be around the leering eyes any longer so she went to Maralyn and told her she was feeling sick. Maralyn allowed her to finish early for the night and go down to her room. Sarah headed for the stairs and when she reached the basement, she turned to find someone had followed her. It was Brad.

"Brad, hey, I'm actually feeling quite ill so I'm gonna go to bed now, see you some other time?"

"No Sienna, you're coming with me, right now."

"What are you talking about? I'm staying here!"

"Maralyn sold you to me; you're mine and belong only to me. Come on dearest Sienna, I know how badly you want to get away from this place…"

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't buy a person just like that and Maralyn would never sell me! Get away from me you creep!" Brad was obviously insulted by this and slapped Sarah so that she fell to the floor. She crawled into a corner weeping.

"Stay here then! Rot in this festering dump and see if I give a damn! You'll always be nothing; you're the scum of society, you and the rest of the common tramps up there. No one will ever love you, who could love a whore like you? You had your chance and you blew it! You'll spend the rest of your days here, working as a little tart until you're pretty face disappears and you're left out on the streets without a penny to your name. Enjoy your life, Sienna," he spat.

Sarah didn't know how to react, each word was like a knife ripping at her skin, it hurt. Suddenly she felt very dirty, she couldn't live like this anymore, anger surged through her body as she leapt up and charged up the stairs. She could feel herself going mad, her sanity fading. She tore the curtain away and marched into the club. She began tearing the room apart, kicking in chairs and knocking down tables. Everyone in the room slowly moved to the edge, no one tried to stop her. The dim room didn't allow her to see faces, just too many shadows and their whispering voices. She tried to listen to their words but as she paused, Maralyn emerged from her office.

"Call the police, there's a mad girl around!" she yelled. Tallulah ran to the phone, seemingly unaffected by Sarah's rampage. Sarah had to get away, she ran to the stairs and kept going down to her small room. She flipped the mattress off the bed to find the gun Maralyn had given her for protection. She was never sure why, she had always assumed there had been trouble with brutish men but a gun seemed rather an extreme form of protection. But now it wasn't going to be used as protection. This was a way out of the hell she had created for herself. She held the gun in her hand, pointing it at her head.

"Sometimes, you're better off dead…"

**So that was Chapter 2, bit depressing I know but I strongly recommend you look at the lyrics of this chapters song and find the connection, particularly to the end of this chapter. Thanks for reviews, keep them coming, they make me feel great! Thanks guys :D**


End file.
